SIREN
by Tippi
Summary: When magical creatures start showing up in Amity Prak Danny meets a girl with magical powers. Is she a hero or villain and what do Tucker and Sam think of her.
1. Chapter 1

**Siren**

**By: Tippi**

A/N: I'd like readers to know that Danny has to use a different name for Spook when he fighting ghosts with him so when ever you see Danny saying _Spook _written like this he's using Spook's ghost name which is sprite in Esperanto. I'd write it in Esperanto but I can't translate it to write it. This is kinda a story to clear up any questions that may arise in Salem Fieldtrip.

Ch 1 I'm Siren

It was a normal night in Amity Park and a rather quiet night for the town's superhero Danny Phantom aka Danny Fenton.

Danny and Spook were flying around the town to look for any trouble before he went home for the night. It seemed quiet but like always something suddenly happened.

There was an unearthly screech and suddenly a large creature with wings came flying pass the ghostly teen and dog.

"What was that" Danny said coming to a halt in mid air to turn around to try and get a better look at the fleeing creature.

Danny couldn't make it out at this distance but he knew it was his job to stop what ever it was before it did any damage.

Danny and Spook flew off after the flying what ever it was. They caught up with it when it landed outside the fish cannery where house by the docks.

Danny and Spook landed on top of the where house to the right of the cannery and finally got a good look at the creature.

It walked on four legs, its front half was that of an eagle, complete with eagle legs, and the back half of a lion. On its back were large eagle wings.

Danny knew he heard of an animal like this before but its name escaped him for the moment.

Its front leg talons scratched at the steel door of the cannery.

Danny and Spook flew down to the ground landing only feet from the creature. They were both ready to attack at a moments notice but the creature just gave the two a glance then returned to what it was doing.

It didn't seem the least bit disturbed or worried about Danny and his dog.

"Okay try this" Danny said shooting off a green ecto blast at the creature.

The creature didn't like it and gave off a load eagle call before turning to Danny and Spook.

"Now that we have your attention" Danny said before the creature took a swipe at him with its eagle talons.

Luckily Danny went intangible and they went right through him.

Spook circled around the creature barking and biting at it while Danny put in some well placed shots. Once it was knocked to the ground Danny decided it was time to end it. He grabbed the thermos, uncapped it pointing it at the creature but it didn't do anything meaning this wasn't a ghost. Danny was stumped he didn't know how to stop some monster that wasn't a ghost.

"Great" Danny said putting the thermos away.

He was too distracted by the sudden realization and was trapped in the creatures' talons against a wall.

Spook tried to save Danny and bit into the creatures back leg. The creature let out its eagle screech and kicked its back leg dislodging the dog's teeth knocking him into the opposite wall.

It opened it's beck and Danny was sure he was about to be eaten when out of nowhere glowing purple rope wrapped around it's beck closing it. The creature removed its talon foot from pinning Danny and began to furiously claw at the offending rope.

"I don't know how that happened but time to eat this" Danny said as he slowly building up energy in his hand.

"Hold it" a girl in black said jumping in between him and the creature.

The girl had long black hair up in a high ponytail. She wore mostly black. She had a black zip up Jacket that sleeves only went to just below her elbows and had tight black pants, the whole thing looked like leather and showed off the perfect curves of her body. Danny was trying not to drool. She had ankle high black girls' boots, fingerless gloves, and a purple belt. The belt had small pouches sewed into it and hung slanted on her. It went from her waist on her right then slanting diagonal to her left hip. On the right of her belt was what looked like a wrapped up whip. She also had a mask on that curled around her face falling short of her ears. It covered he eyes and half her nose. It was mostly black but the sides fanned out like wings and with purple painted to look like out lining feathers.

"You're in the way" Danny yelled shaking him self out of being hypnotized by her looks. Spook got up a came to Danny's side showing his teeth to the girl.

"You don't need to shot it" the girl said.

"Well between getting eaten and attacking him till he can't eat me I choose the later of the two" Danny replied.

"O the griffin wouldn't eat you" she said back.

"It wouldn't" Danny asked confused.

"No, griffins eat mostly fish besides the occasional live stock" the girl said "He would just rip you apart."

"And that's better" Danny shouted.

The girl in black seemed to ignore him and turn toward the griffin. The griffin was to intent on trying to get the offending rope from its beck.

The girl pulled out a gold wire pentagram and flung it at the griffin. It skidded to a stop on the ground under the distracted griffin. The girl said a few words in an unfamiliar language and the wire piece started to glow and in a burst of bright light the griffin was gone.

"W… what you do" Danny asked a bit in shock.

"I sent it back home," the girl started "to it's own dimension."

"Okay who are and what's going on" Danny demanded.

"Calm down" the girl said rather calmly. "I'm called Siren and I'm a sorceress."

"You're a what" Danny said.

"A sorceress, you know like magic and all. And we'll be seeing a lot of each other Phantom" the girl now known as Siren said.

"And why's that" Danny was worried of what the answer could be.

"After a year of an unnatural portal to another dimension open in Amity Park the barrier to other dimensions are weak and opening all over the city." She explained. "As a now fully trained sorceress of this city it's my job to take care of everything coming through them rather purposely or by accident like our griffin friend. Also like you take care of the ghosts."

"You seem to know pretty much about me" Danny said looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I know what I need to know about you," Siren said with a smile. "Be seeing you" she finished as purple smoke burst out around her and she vanished.

Danny and Spook were left there with more questions then answers.

A/N So what do you think good, bad I'd like to know.


	2. Ch 2 stormwings

**Siren**

**By: Tippi**

A/N: I usual only up date once a week but since it's a holiday day I'm giving you a new chapter. This is kinda a story to clear up any questions that may arise in Salem Fieldtrip.

Ch 2 Stomwings

~Next day~

"So she called her self Siren" Tucker said as he fiddled away on his PDA.

"Yeah," Danny responded "that's why I'm having you look it up."

"Okay, just give me a moment" Tucker said keeping his eyes glued to the PDA.

Tucker, Danny, and Spook were outside the school waiting for the bell to ring. As soon as Danny got to school he immediately looked for his two friends to tell them about last night. Unfortunately Sam hadn't shown up yet but Tucker was. As soon as Danny told the whole story to Tucker he had his techno geek friend look up siren on his technology.

"I've got it" Tucker announced. "Sirens, described in Greek mythology as half woman bird like creatures. Know to hypnotize men with their beauty and song." Tucker didn't read any more as he paused at the last sentence.

"So would you say this Siren girl was hypnotically beautiful" Tucker asked with a grin.

"I'll admit she was attractive but not hypnotically," Danny admitted "but her suit left a lot to the imagination."

"I think I'd like to meet this Siren girl" Tucker said before a voice got their attention.

"What girl" Sam asked standing behind Danny with an annoyed look on.

"O, this girl Danny met last night" Tucker answered as Danny glared at him.

"Dating while on duty" Sam asked.

"No," Danny insisted then gave a sigh. "It's like this…" Danny said as he told her the whole story.

"So you have absolutely no idea who this Siren is" Sam asked.

"Not a clue" Danny admitted.

"But I think you like her" Tucker butted in and at that Danny was ready to strangle him.

"Really," Sam asked interested.

"I do not," Danny insisted "I know nothing about her."

"But you just told me she was…" Tucker got out before Danny clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Wow, it's suddenly quiet now" Sam said with a smile.

Danny then took his hand off Tucker feeling Tucker got the message.

"Well, I'd like to meet Siren if she's hypnotically beautiful like they say about sirens" Tucker said not able to keep his mouth shut him self.

"You didn't do much research did you" Sam said.

"What's that suppose to mean" Tucker asked.

"They were known to live on an island and they used their hypnotic beauty and song to make men steer their ship to the island and into the rocks causing the ship to sink and them to drowned" Sam explained as Tucker's grin faded.

"Or they'd jump over board and drown" Sam added.

"What happened if they didn't drown" Tucker asked hopeful.

"That never happened to my knowledge" Sam answered.

"So what this girl's evil plan is drown the men of Amity Park" Danny said.

"Evil plan," Sam asked "didn't she help you defeat a griffin."

"That doesn't prove she's good," Danny informed. "And until I know for sure what her true intentions are I'm going over every possibility."

"Whatever" Sam said just as the bell rang.

Tucker, Sam, and Danny walked to class as Spook was left outside to do what ever he did while Danny was in school.

The gang had made it to lunch today with out anything out of the ordinary happening and they didn't discuss about Siren since this morning.

"You think the meat in this burger is actually meat" Tucker asked as they sat down at their table for lunch with their trays.

"Do you really want to know the answer" Danny asked.

"Good point" Tucker answered.

Danny looked out the window to see the sky had a full over cast.

"Man, looks like it's going to rain" Tucker said.

"I hope Spook's going to be okay" Danny thought out load.

"Don't worry I'm sure he knows were to go to keep dry" Sam answered.

Just then thunder boomed over head.

"Great" Danny and Tucker said at the prospect of a storm.

As they ate lunch they could hear the rain pound down on the school roof, thunder boom, and lighting flashing in the sky.

They were only half way through lunch before the constant chatting in cafeteria was interrupted by a scream.

There was a sound of banging and scratching in the hall way when a total of five students came running into the cafeteria screaming.

"What's up with that" Danny said watching the frantic kids run in.

"And what's that smell" Tucker asked quickly plugging his nose.

Danny and Sam breathed in the air and knew instantly what Tucker was talking about. The smell was by far the most horrible thing they ever smelled.

"It's like something died and now it's decaying" Sam said her hands over her nose.

"I don't want to know how you know that's what decay smells like" Danny replied covering his own nose. "But what suddenly made this smell?"

Danny didn't have to wait long for an answer. The doors suddenly flung open again, and it wasn't by more terrified students.

Four bird like creatures flew into the cafeteria. They had the head and chest of a human but the legs and wings of a bird. Their arms merged into their wings and the fingers were tipped with talons as were their bird feet. They also had sharp triangle shaped teeth to add to the menacing look. Even worse three were sporting jewelry made of bones.

"What the hell is that" Danny said not caring he was swearing.

"Stormwings" Sam exclaimed.

"How do you know" Danny asked.

"Hello goth, strange and not of the earth is kinda my thing" Sam answered.

"Well, do you know how to stop them before they kill us" Tucker yelled as the stormwings circled the cafeteria their eyes evilly scanning the students.

"I may" Danny said before ducking under the table and going ghost.

There was a familiar flash of light and suddenly Danny Phantom flew out.

As the Stormwings were about to stop their circling and attack, Phantom flew up to meet them.

"What's this" one of the stormwings asked. This one was male with black wings and hair having a band of bones wrapped around its upper right arm, wrists, and left leg.

"It's a flying human" another said. This one was female. She had black-bluish wings and black hair. She had bone earrings, necklace, and bracelet.

"Humans don't fly" one with a belt made of bones said. He had rusty brown wings and hair.

"Normal humans can't fly" Danny started. "And normal humans can't do this either" Danny said as he shot each of them with an ecto blast. "But I'm no normal human" Danny finished.

A/N So what do you think good, bad I'd like to know.


	3. Ch 3 The storm battle

**Siren**

**By: Tippi**

A/N: This is kinda a story to clear up any questions that may arise in Salem Fieldtrip.

Ch. 3 The Storm battle

Two hit the wall, another hit the ceiling then hung in the beams, and one fell to the ground breaking a table in the process. The one that hit the ground was the same rusty brown as the one with the belt but he wasn't sporting a bone fashion accessory.

"Mortal brat" the female spat as her and partner with the belt, kept them selves on the walls by digging their talons into the wall.

The one in the ceiling beams shook off the blast and started down at Danny with anger.

"Get him brother" one on the wall said.

"Yes sister" the other responded before they launched them selves from the wall at Danny.

They both flew toward Danny. Danny shot up a few feet missing the first stormwing. The second followed suit flying off toward Danny. Danny floated to the right and just got nicked in the chest by the stormwing's wing.

Danny grabbed his chest pulling his hand away seeing green blood on his white glove.

"What" Danny said looking at his chest seeing a small cut over it and a droplet of green slide down.

"Our wings are as hard as steel and every feather is razor sharp" the female stormwing said as her and the other turned around and flapping to stay suspended.

While Danny was distracted by what the first stormwing said the stormwing from the ground jumped up and started flapping gaining altitude while the one hanging over the beam gave a few flaps of his black wings and got him self right side up. He perched him self upon the beam spying Danny then dropped from his perch to dive boom and dig his talons into Danny.

Danny didn't notice the sudden danger of the attack.

The stormwing was about 4 feet from hitting Danny when…

"Look out" a voice yelled causing Danny to turn around.

Danny turned around just in time to see Siren go sailing past him; her leg extended hitting the stormwing square in the chest knocking him away from Danny.

Siren's kick landed the stormwing into the wall and once the monster made contact with the wall Siren had both feet on the stormwing using him as a launching pad. As she flew through the air she extended her right arm, her hand started to glow purple. Then she fired a purple beam at the stormwing that was starting to get height from the ground and knocked him once again to the ground.

"We have to get them on the ground" Siren said to Danny.

"Why," Danny asked.

"We'll have the advantage, their like any bird of prey those talons are good for perching but they can't walk or run" Siren explained.

One of the two hovering stormwings decides to attack at that time but was stopped.

Spook had appeared to save his master.

He had sensed the presence in the school transformed into his ghostly form and phased into the school to find Danny facing the stormwings.

Spook flew up grabbing the male stormwing's leg, sinking his teeth in it, pulling him down to the ground.

"That was convenient, now there's just you" Danny said turning to look at the female stormwing.

"I'm not going without a fight" the female monster said going for Siren still floating in the air next to Danny.

"I think not" Danny said hitting her with an ecto blast before she got even close.

Now all four stormwings were on the ground.

"Now what, you going to send them back home" Danny asked.

"Unfortunately not, the protocol for them is different" Siren answered.

Siren flew down to the ground and lifted her hands up palm up. Balls of fire began to grow in each hand. Then she shot a ball of fire at each of the stormwings. Once the fire hit them they were engulfed in flames for no more than a few seconds before they suddenly turned to ash.

"Did you just…" Danny asked landing behind her in utter surprise she killed them.

"I had to, if I could change the laws I would but I can't" Siren said.

"What law" Danny yelled.

"Explain later, but I took care of it as painless as possible fire doesn't hurt them like it would a normal living thing" Siren explained. And before Danny could say anything more she just disappeared into what seemed like thin air.

During the fight all the students had left the cafeteria. Danny and Spook were the only ones left. With the threat gone Danny decided to return to Danny Fenton and find Tucker and Sam.

Most of the student and teacher body were outside of the school. Many weren't sure why they were evacuated from the school and the ones from the cafeteria were conversing about what they saw.

Danny and Spook dropped behind some bushes and changed back to normal. Danny and Spook walked out and Danny began to scan the school yard for his two friends. Danny saw Tucker standing alone off from the other kids, obviously waiting for Danny.

"Tucker, where's Sam" Danny asked being so sure Sam be with Tucker waiting for him.

"I don't know some where between the screaming and the running I lost track" Tucker said looking around.

Sam came running up to them out of nowhere breathing heavily.

"And where were you" Tucker yelled.

Sam just gave Tucker an angered look and held up a black book with silver lettering.

"Goth's Gide to Mythological Creatures" Danny read.

"I got it out of my locker hoping it would help us find a way to defeat the stormwings" Sam said.

"Well, you're a little too late for that" Tucker said back.

"Yet, it's not too late to brush up on our other creatures," Sam replied. "We'll need it if this keeps up."

"I was glad that Siren showed up to help but then she cooked them" Danny said "I think that was a little harsh."

"So the chick in black was Siren" Tucker said more then asked. "I can see why see's a siren. With that tight black outfit she looks like a total babe."

Suddenly Sam punched Tucker in his side.

"Ow! What was that for" Tucker yelled rubbing his side in pain.

"For using the words chick and babe" Sam said not seeming to pay any mind to the fact that she hurt Tucker.

"I still can't get over what she did" Danny said.

"I'm sure there was a reason" Sam said back.

"Are you defending her" Danny asked.

"No, I'm just saying with everything that's happened to us in the last two years things aren't always what they seem" Sam answered. "And I kinda like her" Sam admitted.

"Well, she said it was some protocol" Danny said "But what does that mean."

"Maybe if the next time you two meet you can discuss it if she doesn't have to leave right away" Sam suggested.

"You think you can get her number for me while you're discussing" Tucker asked before Sam stomped on his foot.

"Stormwing," Sam started reading from the book. "They are a cross between a bird and human. Their wings are like steel and each feather is like a sharpen blade. Due to their body structure they can not walk or run on the ground. They usually live on battlefields, desecrating bodies, eating them, fouling them, and scattering the pieces. They only eat dead bodies and use the bones as decoration or a status symbol. If no dead bodies can be found they will kill and leave the body hanging in a tree for days and return to eat it when it has started to decay." Sam finished the passage on Stormwings.

"I could of so lived my life with out hearing that" Tucker said making it clear he was sickened by the information.

"Last I checked there aren't any dead bodies around school" Danny said almost calculating.

"Well, you're half dead" Tucker answered.

"Like the book said they'll kill if there are no dead bodies around" Sam informed. "They were probably going to pick off a few of the students for their dinner."

"Okay now I'm sick and freaked out" Tucker announced to his two friends.

"And there's nothing in there about storms starting up when they appear" Danny said looking around at the damp school yard.

"Actually the storm and the fact that there were stormwings is completely coincidence" Sam said with a little shoulder shrug.

A/N So what do you think good, bad I'd like to know.


	4. Ch 4 3 heads are better than one

**Siren**

**By: Tippi**

A/N: This is kinda a story to clear up any questions that may arise in Salem Fieldtrip.

Ch. 4 3 heads are better than one

The effects of the stormwings slowly began to wear off and the rest of the school day went on as usually.

"Finally over" Danny said as the last bell rang.

"I know how you feel" Tucker added.

"Not totally," Danny started "fight off four stormwings and finish a day of school then you'll know how I feel."

"Out of pure curiosity would you take stormwings over ghosts or ghosts over stormwings?" Sam asked.

"Definitely ghosts over stormwings every time" Danny answered.

Danny gave a smile of content as Sam, Tucker, and he were talking and walking home like everything was normal again.

And later that night it got even more normal before it got out of the normal again.

Danny was spending a night of cat and mouse with Skulker although it was hard to tell who the cat was and who the mouse was at times. Oddly at sometime Spook had caught the whiff of something and was no longer at Danny's side. Danny wasn't worried and was a bit to distracted to notice till just recently.

"This is getting old" Danny said as he and Skulker came to stop over a street.

"To bad, I'm not stopping till your pelt rests on my wall" Skulker yelled the same old line.

Danny would have responded but was stopped by screaming. Danny looked down in the street to see some late night pedestrians running away in fear of something. He also noticed Spook down there following closely behind the humans then he came to a stop in the middle of the street and turned around growling and bearing his teeth at what ever was coming.

While Danny was distracted Skulker took a shot at Danny. The shot sent Danny crashing to the ground. Danny hit the road hard and got back to his feet groaning in pain. Spook had temporarily taken his eyes off what ever was coming to make sure Danny was okay. Spook rubbed his head up against his leg and helping support Danny. But then they both meet a not so friendly looking face, or three not so friendly faces.

Danny and Spook were frozen as they saw the large monster lumber its way out of the shadows of the buildings and into the light of the street lamps.

Danny's eyes grew wide and Spook went back to growling and bearing his teeth. The monster was about three times the size of Danny from the ground to it's shoulders. It was black and had a dog's body and three dog heads. All three sets of eyes were trained on Danny and Spook. Danny knew it only took one of it heads' mouth to swallow him whole.

All three heads had their ears' pulled back and letting out vicious growls showing off their large teeth.

While Danny and Spook were scared stiff, Skulker was watching the whole scene from above.

"Hm, how rare a three headed dog that's still alive, I have a new prey tonight" Skulker announced.

Suddenly the large dog was knocked to the side by a blast. Danny snapped his head to look at Skulker. He had forgotten about him when he went face to face, to face to face, with the large dog.

Danny blasted Skulker, not that he wanted to protect the dog but he couldn't let Skulker attack and run around the town possibly destroying a lot of it during his hunt.

Skulker wasn't going to take Danny's interference and pulled out his missile launcher on his arm. He shoots off four missiles Danny dodged one and shoots the other three but one wasn't destroyed till it was right in front of him. The explosion blew Danny back and he made him self intangible in time to phase through the building behind him.

When the smoke cleared Skulker didn't see Danny but didn't care as his three headed dog prey ran off at the sight and sound of the explosions. Skulker flew off after the dog forgetting about the half ghost boy.

Danny recovered from his near death experience and phase back through the building to the street. When he looked out on the street he didn't see Skulker or the monstrous dog.

Danny put two fingers in his mouth and let out a pricing whistle. A streak of white came flying at Danny and stopped just feet from him showing a ghostly white dog.

"Good dog, okay boy track" Danny said pointing to the street looking at his canine partner floating next to him.

Spook decanted to the ground and sniffed around the black pavement. He got the scent he need then let out a bark and took of; going so fast he looked like a white streak. Danny followed closely behind, Spook stopping every now sniffing the ground or air to pick up the scent again.

Finally Danny and Spook tracked Skulker and the dog to the industrial park. Spook came to a stop in front of a storage warehouse and scathed his paw on the metal siding indicating they were inside. Danny came down the stand next to Spook and listened closely to any noise going on inside wanting to be careful, not wanting to get caught off guard with the giant dog or Skulker.

Danny went around to the other side of the building seeing how the dog got in. One of the large garage like doors was ripped off its track lying on the ground. Danny and Spook slowly entered seeing many large, metal carriers stacked all around the place. Skulker and the dog could have been down any row.

Danny decided if he found the dog first Skulker wouldn't be far behind. Danny looked down a Spook and said "_Spook_ track the dog."

Spook put his nose up in the air and sniffed, then took off in the direction he smelt the tri headed dog.

Danny followed coming upon Skulker and the monster dog facing each other in one of the many rows.

The three heads were all showing their teeth and growling at Skulker, who wasn't the least bit scared by it. He had the same grin on his metal face he always had when he was face to face with his prey.

The dog leapt at Skulker as his jet pack propelled him up out of the way. He then shot a blast at a stack of the metal boxes causing them to fall. One of them fell on top of the large dog pinning him to the ground.

"Ha, you are now mine" Skulker yelled in victory.

"Actually, you're mine" Danny said coming up behind Skulker and shooting him with an ecto blast.

Then before Skulker could recover Danny whipped out the thermos and sucked Skulker in.

As Danny was capping the thermos he heard whimpering behind him. Danny looked behind him to see the three headed dog whimpering from its trapped position.

Danny took a moment considering whether he should free it or not. Danny finally heaved a sigh deciding against better judgment and was going to free him.

"Don't eat me when I get you out" Danny said grabbing the side of the metal crate pinning the animal.

Danny used his ghostly strength to lift it up just enough from the dog to crawl out from under it.

Once it was out Danny dropped the crate and turned to be nose to nose with the three heads. Danny was silently praying the dog wasn't going to sink it's large teeth into him.

A/N So what do you think good, bad I'd like to know.


	5. Ch 5 Danny's a dog person

**Siren**

**By: Tippi**

A/N: This is kinda a story to clear up any questions that may arise in Salem Fieldtrip.

Ch. 5 Danny's a dog person

Then unexpectedly all three tongues licked him. Danny was soaking wet but he wasn't dead.

"Uh, your welcome" Danny said phaseing the slobber off him.

At that moment Danny noticed it had a cut on it's front leg and was walking with limp.

"Looks like Skulker got your leg," Danny said "let me take a look at it."

But before Danny could the dog's three set of ears shot up and it ran off.

"Wait" Danny yelled as the dog ran off. "Well lets go after him we can't leave him running around either" Danny said to Spook as they made their way out the building to look for the run away dog.

"Where could he have gone he's a giant dog" Danny said as he and Spook took to the air to get a bird eyes view of the industrial park to look for the dog.

"Giant dog, I guess I'm late" a girl's voice said behind him.

Danny and Spook turned to see (like you don't know) Siren.

"Yeah you're late," Danny yelled annoyed. "I and my dog went a couple rounds with Skulker then had to take on a giant three, count them three, headed dog. Thanks for the timing to come and help me take on Cerberus."

"Well sorry," Siren said floating there taking an angry look at Danny then surprised.

"First I'm surprised you actually know it was like Cerberus," Siren started.

"Why are you surprised?" Danny asked.

"Well you've had no knowledge of the last two creatures we fought" Siren explained.

"A friend gave me a book to brush up on" Danny told her what he used to get his information.

"I don't believe it you were reading" Siren said sarcastically.

"Yeah well," Danny started then it hit him. "Wait why does it sound like you know I don't read a lot?"

"Um, you just seem like the type of guy who doesn't do a lot of reading" Siren managed to get out.

Danny just crossed his arms and continued to look at her.

"Moving on" Siren went on. "Second that wasn't Cerberus that was just a relation to him. The real Cerberus is guarding the gates to the under world and has a snake for a tail."

Danny had noticed that but it thought the book was wrong.

"And third, sorry I'm late but my tracker isn't exactly perfect to telling you where the creature is" Siren said pulling her glove down a bit to show a black bracelet with purple jewel on it.

"What's with this purple and black skem you got going on?" Danny asked.

"What do you mean, is something wrong with it" Siren counter acted.

"No it just reminds me of some one I know," Danny started before he was cut off.

"I can't stay and discuss this further you know got a three headed dog to catch" Siren said then flew off.

"Hey wait." Danny found him saying again.

"Man I have got to get to the point earlier" Danny said to him self. "O well, with the why things are going I'll see her again and then I'll get straight to the questions."

Then Danny and Spook flew off home.

The next morning at school everything seemed back to normal.

Danny had decided to call it a night and let Siren spend the rest of the night looking for the three headed canine. It wasn't his problem.

Danny was getting into the story of what happened to him last night when Sam came over to them.

"Hey guys" she said then gave a big yawn.

"What, couldn't sleep" Danny asked seeing how tired Sam looked.

"Let's just say I had a long and trying night" Sam left it at that.

"Okay, well anyway…" Danny said jumping into his story of last night.

"So let me get this straight… you didn't get her number" Tucker asked.

"What is with you" Danny almost yelled.

"I'd told you what I thought of her and I'm not repeating it with Sam here," Tucker said then leaned in to Danny "she'll hurt me if I say babe and chick again."

"Tucker correct me if I'm wrong but superheroes don't give out their phone numbers, if they give out numbers then what's the point of a secret identity?" Sam pointed out.

"I have to agree with that" Danny announced.

The bell suddenly rung signaling school was starting.

"You two want to join me in class" Sam said walking into school.

The rest of the school day went on as usual there were no monster or ghost attacks minus the box ghost popping in.

As the trio was walking home they walked past an electronic store with TVs displayed in the window. The three suddenly stopped at the special news bulletin that suddenly came on them.

"Channel 6 news bulletin," the anchor lady said.

"A large unknown monster has been seen terrorizing Amity Park docks" the anchor man continued. "All boats and shipments are canceled and all civilians are advised to stay clear of the docks and the surrounding areas."

"And on the scene is Lancer Thunder" the anchor lady said as the screen went to a camera on the scene.

"Yes I wanted to know if you got my resume for the position in Milwaukee" Lance was seen talking on his cell phone. "What do you mean the position been fil… Thank you Tiffany" Lance said putting away his cell noticing he was no on camera. "I'm here at the docks and so far, somebody up there loves me, haven't seen the beast that's been terrorizing the workers."

Then there was a low growl heard. The camera turned the far right of Lance to show a large three headed dog. Then the camera turned back to Lance.

"And that would be the beast we were talking about" Lance said look up terrified at the dog. "This is Lance Thunder wishing he got that job in Milwaukee signing off."

"Gotta go" Danny said as he changed into Danny Phantom and flew off with Spook at his side.

"Well no reason to stick around, see ya tomorrow" Sam said walking off.

"Okay" Tucker said being abandoned by his two friends. "Not like I had an idea or wanted to help or anything just walk away" he finished in a peeved rant.

Danny and Spook arrived at the docks looking down from the sky for the monster dog. Then Danny heard the terrified screams and followed them to Lance Thunder and his cameraman running from the monster dog.

Danny landed putting him self between the terrified news people and the three headed dog. Normally the reporter and cameraman would have stopped to report the story of Danny Phantom's battle but they were too involved in running to know that Danny Phantom had even showed up.

The monster dog came walking up to Danny and Spook, his three set of eyes on them with each mouth showing off large teeth as they growled. Just then the dog attacked with three tongues coating Danny in a fine film of saliva.

"Ew" Danny said looking down at his saliva covered form.

A/N So what do you think good, bad I'd like to know.


	6. Ch 6 Suprised Danny

**Siren**

**By: Tippi**

A/N: This is kinda a story to clear up any questions that may arise in Salem Fieldtrip.

Ch. 6 Surprised Danny

Then Danny went intangible to have the saliva slide off him.

"Aw, I think he likes you" a girl's voice said from behind Danny.

Danny and Spook turned there backs to the happy three heads panting dog to see Siren had come on to the scene.

"I thought you were taking care of this last night" Danny said to her.

"I would of but I lost him" Siren answered.

"It's a giant three headed dog how do you lose that" Danny said pointing at the dog to emphasize his point.

Siren just gave him an, I don't know motion.

"On the up side thanks to you having a way with canines I can send him back very easily right now" Siren continued as she went up to the now docile dog petting it on one of its three noses. "Good boy just hold still and next thing you know you'll be back home" Siren said to the dog soothingly as she pet him with one hand and the other dug into on of pouches on her belt. Siren then took three steps back and brought up her hand, than was digging into her pouch, and it held a, what looked like silver powder. She blew the powder out of her hand toward the dog. Once the dog was hit by the powder Siren put her pointer fingers and thumbs together in the shape of a triangle, said a few words in a different language and the dog vanished.

"Well, I'm out of here" Siren said about to fly off.

"Hold on" Danny said grabbing her wrist.

"What" Siren said putting her feet back on the ground?

"I've got a lot of questions for you," Danny said still holding on to her wrist. "Like how you seem to know an awful lot about me and I know almost nothing about you. And what was that in school about protocol?"

"I'd rather not tell you because you're so cute when you're confused" Siren said.

Danny gave her an angered then a confused look.

"That's the look" Siren responded.

"Listen, either you can tell me or I can make you" Danny said getting over his confusion.

"Fine, but not here and not now" Siren said.

"Then when and where" Danny asked.

"Tomorrow night at say 9" Siren asked. "Meet me on top of the tallest building."

Siren then pulled her wrist free from Danny's hand and floated up three feet.

"How am I suppose to trust you'll be there" Danny yelled.

"Just trust me Phantom" Siren said before flying out of sight.

"I guess now we don't have a choice" Danny said looking down a Spook.

~The next day at School~

"So you're really going to Steph Building tonight to meet Siren" Tucker asked Danny under an oak in the school yard away from the other students.

"How else am I going to get to talk to her" Danny asked.

"Want me to go with you I watch your back" Tucker offered.

"Sure you won't be to distracted," Danny asked "I mean with her being hot and a babe. Besides I got Spook with me"

"Nice" Sam responded leaning up against the trunk of the tree. "I'm sure Danny will be fine I mean if she wanted to hurt you before now she would of already."

"I guess but you can never tell" Danny answered.

"Come on, just trust me Danny" Sam said.

"What" Danny asked?

"I was just telling you to trust me when I say you're most likely in no danger" Sam responded.

"Yeah… you're right I'll be going in alone" Danny stated. "Well, minus Spook" Danny added looking down at the black dog.

"Okay but while you're talking you think maybe you get her digits for me" Tucker said with a stupid grin.

"Let me think about that uh… No" Danny said seriously.

"You are impossible" Sam said as they heard the bell ring.

"Let's get this day over with" Danny said.

"That's the spirit" Tucker said with fake happiness.

"Ow stupid bark" Sam said as she angled her left arm to look at the scrape she got from the bark.

The rest of school went as usual. When Danny got home he couldn't focus on anything with the thoughts of the meeting tonight. Danny gave up trying to do homework or relaxing and went on patrol with Spook.

9 O'clock eventually rolled around.

Danny and Spook found them selves on top of Steph building waiting for Siren.

"Waiting long" Siren's voice said from behind them.

Siren was making an all so innocent like posture. With her hands held behind her back and taking little steps forward.

"No not long" Danny said putting a rather serious look on crossing his arms.

"Sooo, what kind of questions did you want to ask" Siren asked cutting the cute act.

"Like how you got you're powers" Danny asked.

"Born with them," Siren answered. "I'm a sorceress I just finished my apprentice ship and now I can use my magic freely."

"So what you're going after these monsters for kicks" Danny asked.

"No, it's my job." Siren said. "Me and my teacher are the only fully trained and qualified sorceress in the city there for I'm the appointed to watch and protect this city from magical and other dimensional dangers."

"Other dimensional" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What you think this and the ghost zone are the only dimensions" Siren asked with a smile.

"Well, I never really thought about it" Danny admitted.

"In fact ripping an unnatural opening into another dimension has caused the fabric between other dimensions to be unstable causing portals to open au easily within the city limits. Amity Park has been turned into the central hub dimensional rifts" Siren explained.

"Uh, sorry" Danny said.

"That's okay on the up side this means we get to see a lot of each other" Siren decided to tell him. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, what was that at the school you killed those… what are they called stormwings, then you called in protocol" Danny demanded an answer.

"It's not just me making up rules as I go along, there's this whole group of sorceresses and sorcerers that make up rules to dealing with people and animals that illegally cross into this dimension" Siren explained to Danny.

"So what the protocol was to kill them" Danny asked.

"Actually yeah" Siren admitted.

"Okay fine but burning them" Danny said.

"They're bodies are pretty though and it was either that or a bullet to the head. And seeing as I have no gun and can't make one out of thin are that was next best alliterative" Siren told Danny.

"Couldn't you send them back like the others" Danny decides to ask next.

"The group makes the rules and they say that's against the rules" Siren said a little sad at what she had to do.

In that moment of silence between the two, plus Spook, Siren brought up her left arm to bush back a stray lock of hair that fell out of her ponytail and that's when Danny saw it.

"So Siren" Danny said getting right next to her then in a quick motion pulled off her mask. "Or should I say Sam."

A/N So what do you think good, bad I'd like to know. I'd also like to give a congratulations to Dannyandsamlover for figuring it out. I do feel I made it a bit to easy.


	7. Ch 7 Siren Headline

**Siren**

**By: Tippi**

A/N: This is kinda a story to clear up any questions that may arise in Salem Fieldtrip. Okay this chapter had a big D/S fluff with a lot of laughs as well.

**Ch 7 Siren headline**

"Give me that" Sam said grabbing her masked back.

"Why didn't you tell," Danny demanded.

"I don't know" Sam answered.

"You think I was stupid I wouldn't figure it out" Danny yelled.

"Maybe I didn't tell because I'd know you'd act like this" Sam yelled back.

"Like what" Danny yelled more than asked.

"Like angry and yelling" Sam snapped back. "I'm out of here."

Sam took her mask back and put it back on then flew off.

"Hey" Danny yelled back then flew off after her followed by Spook.

He finally caught up with Sam and grabbed her around the arm and brought both of them down onto another roof.

"Let go" Sam yelled pulling her arm free of Danny's grasp as soon as their feet touched the roof.

"Fine but I'm not finished" Danny yelled back.

"O Yeah" Sam snapped back.

"Yeah I've got a lot to say" Danny responded.

"You overly protective, easily angered, muscular, brave, classic hero stereotype" Sam yelled to him.

"You tree hugging, Gothic, so innocent, so cute, smart freak" Danny yelled at her.

The two gave a split second to catch their breath before Sam yelled something that was never uttered at in such a moment.

"Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you" Sam shouted.

"I surprised that some one as smart as you would have to ask" Danny shouted back.

At that instant an even stranger action happened then what they said. They pressed each others lips together in a heated kiss. It took a few moments to realize what they were doing and as soon as they did they pulled apart before you could blink.

They then turned away from each other their faces a deep shade of red.

"Okay, that had to be the most unlikely thing to do when yelling at someone" Danny said to him self.

"I guess that's an example of that thin line between love and hate" Sam said also to her self.

They took a moment to look over their shoulder at each other.

"Uh, maybe we should try that again" Danny asked.

"Let's get to the part were we apologize since we skipped that part and went straight to the make up" Sam answered.

They both turned back to each other again.

"I'm sorry I over reacted" Danny said starting the apologies.

"And I'm sorry I didn't tell you" Sam apologized.

"I really do think you're smart and cute" Danny decided to say.

"I do think you're handsome, brave, and I kinda like the classic hero thing" Sam said. "And have a nice tight butt" Sam whispered.

"What was that" Danny asked.

"Nothing" Sam quickly said.

"So should we make up now" Danny asked.

"Sure" Sam answered.

They slowly leaned in to kiss. Their lips met and it started out soft but after a few seconds they deepened it.

"I like making up" Danny said as their lips separated.

"Me too" Sam said.

"You just want to hang up here and talk some more or something" Danny asked not sure where to go from here.

"I guess" Sam answered.

~A few minutes later~

Danny and Sam sat on the edge of the building their legs dangling over. Sam was sitting on Danny's right while Spook sat loyally yet board at Danny's left side.

"I really wanted to tell you but I had to agree to not to tell anyone or use my magic without supervision or my grandmother won't teach me" Sam explained.

"That makes me understand now why you never told me" Danny said.

"So wait your grandmother taught you so what's up with your parents?" Danny had to ask.

"My parents gave up their magic shortly after they got married to live like normal humans" Sam explained.

"That seems like something your parents would do something like that" Danny said thinking about it.

"To bad you couldn't use your magic till you completed your training I could of used some magic in a fight or two" Danny said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, about that," Sam started to say. "Ghosts are impervious to most magic."

"I guess there'll be no partner ghost fighting then" Danny said trying to hide his disappointment.

"I said most magic not all magic" Sam said to Danny. "Just call if you think you need a magical advantage.

"Likewise if you need a ghostly advantage" Danny said as he bought his hand up to pet Spook who had been ignored up till now.

As he was petting Spook he heard the town clock strike 10.

"Great it's 10 I'm dead," Danny said knowing it was past curfew. "I don't suppose you have a spell that can turn back time."

"Sorry time traveling spells are illegal since some idiot killed his ancestor" Sam said.

"More then I needed to know" Danny said standing up.

Luckily no one noticed Danny wasn't his he room that night so Danny just phased back into his room and didn't get grounded for being out past curfew.

What both he and Sam failed to notice was a photography student was taking a birds eye view of the city at night and happened to be on the roof opposite of Danny and Sam or actually Phantom and Siren; while they were kissing. He also happened to get a great picture of the action and got it to the newspapers in time for the morning edition.

~Next morning at School~

"I get it now Danny" Tucker yelled walking up to Danny and Sam.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked rather confused about his friend's action.

"O like you don't know you didn't get her number for me because you wanted her all to your self" Tucker said holing up the morning newspaper.

"What" Danny yelled grabbing it from Tucker seeing a photo of him and Siren kissing on the front page with the headline Danny Phantom dates new heroin. Sam gripped the other side of the paper in shock her self.

"Danny Phantom has been caught on film kissing Amity Park's heroin. The dark girl, we found out is named Siren by eye witnesses, seems to have her attention on our towns ghostly hero." Danny finished.

Sam read on "One can only guess that the town will be seeing a lot more of this love duo in future.

Photographer says 'they make a very cute couple'. Although it has yet to be seen if this is a lasting relationship and how other citizens feel."

"See you and Siren a bunch of love birds making-out" Tucker said with a sly grin.

"It was a make-up make-out" Danny and Sam said at the same time.

"Yea right and…" Tucker suddenly stopped. "Wait why did you both say that at the same time?"

Sam and Danny just gave each other a nervous look and turned back to Tucker.

"O this is too good she's…, and the two of you are…" Tucker said luckily keeping the words they didn't want anyone to know out.

"Remind me to explain it to you in private after school" Sam said as they began to walk into school making a short pause when they heard an angry scream.

"I can't believe it what does that out of style slut have that I don't" Paulina yelled holding a paper.

"Super powers" one of the popular girls suggested.

"No ones taking my ghost boy from me that little slut better watch her self" Paulina said crumbling up the paper and throwing it away.

"The only slut here is Paulina," Sam said as they walked to the front steps. "On the up side it's totally getting to Paulina."

"She is hot," the trio caught Dash saying sitting on the steps with his own paper. "If things with her and Danny Phantom don't work out maybe she'd like to meet me." Dash said flexing his arms.

Danny and Tucker could see Sam gagging at the thought.

"I think you might want to get use to it," Danny said to Sam. "People are going to be talking about Siren a lot for the next couple of weeks."

A/N So what do you think good, bad I'd like to know. And let me know if there's any questions I left unexplained, I don't want to confuse any one.


End file.
